User blog:Stormmer/Storming Further - Perspective Blog and Suggestion
As an admin, my lazyness and chaotic choices manifested forward with the changing of wikia design (thankies Torquil), the clearing event (Thankies Horsy, Torquil, Alsy ). Lots of admins quit, some admins/b-crats and such were banned, and my tail might have been there, influenced by me or not, bragging surely is a good thing. Well then, here we are again. I got to explain as we further progress into the end of "the quest". You see, this thingy changed . Quite a lot to be honest. And not in the 8 months of my membership, hell no, in a bloody short time. It was vulcanic, it was tempting , it was exactly the thing I needed to rejoice myself. Without properly realizing, I seeked the change of this wikia. Is it good, is it bad? Not quite, just change. Perspective is everything, and it went good and bad alternatively. That is reflected a lot in what happened, people getting demoted, people quitting, the community changing. We are an energy community, as mentioned already in another blog, thus I suppose the 'vibe' thing got it's own credit...but I will avoid it for the sake of me not overreacting over a view which I find rather inefficient. The time was set, as for the space of the ongoing "quest", the internet proved to be suficing. I overreact...a lot. You might not see it though, through all my poise appearence , the positive, charismatic , bragging, annoying and way-too-analytical me...through all that, seeds were spreaded, seeds of vulcanic behaviour, seeds of control-seeking and destructive insight. The past year, those seeds bloomed with elegance. Though all the manifestatations, vibes, curses, blesses ,thoughts, vibes, concepts, opinions and so forth, we were shaped. We were shaped by this very community without realizing. 6 years ago, this wikia brought me to this domain, and I dare ask, how many of you aren't gladly accepting that? I fear I don't disgress at the moment, as you're reading, you'll find out that this is indeed a meditation, a personal reasoning to find out what actually happened in my unique little reality. What made this wikia tick? It was the community fueled by a common goal. What is the goal? That is yours to find out, but good thing you're seeking it. Well then, what made me tick? It wasn't the goal, that's for sure. It was the path, the journey itself, I shall say it again, the change. I seeked change, but change manifests itself through time, so I really seeked just walking on the path of change without having an aim. When you don't have an aim, any path will do. But for some, the goal hasn't even been touch. For the poor who raged, for the poor who quitted, for the poor who were backstabbed...well then, too bad you were shattered. I always like to bring chaos, and give children weapons, but I doubt I actually did anything to change the community. At least, I passively enjoyed it changing. What do you do when you're shattered? Obviously , you collect the pieces, or...do it like me. Take the broken pieces, then just through them in others to make them bleed. Blood is power, life and death, it's a symbol of sacrifice. There is blood in our doings here, for we sacrificed our time, our effort to be here, to be part of the community, we all shared blood shed for our community to grow. But closing now, all the symbolism, and having the storm finally fade, I can safely say. The game is won. Done for me, I enjoyed the ride...but it ended too quick for me to grasp the results, to cheerfully realize myself that I won the game. [ The game is over...but another one is to begin, for I noticed change, I want more, I want acceleration. And as an egocentric, I am going to make it possible, as power doesn't stand in status, but in attitude, and I can be quite the antagonist. I choose to replay, but this time, be on the opposite faction. That's a bit of anarchy right there, with throwing things like 'the ones with rights don't have the power', vox populi and such, but you know, influence is always the key to succes. I would have chosen to be demoted...to finally delete this game out of my system, but keep the records...but hell no, change is tempting as pudding. I suggest the creation of an unofficial House of Choices, poorly chosen name, anyhow, some people who have unofficial influence over the wikia and it's turns. After all , power to the people, vox populi, we have to be heard. It's not quite the antagonical, nor opposite turn, but surely it'a an idea to spice things up a bit. Basically, the admins will do suggestions on what to do(like delete a certain page, or something), and the HoC will decide whether or not it can be done. HoC isn't allowed to do suggestions. Take it as a parlament if you will. I chose my faction yet again and, skipping "my everything is a game' philosophy...what faction are you? Choose carefully, for our fate is bound in blood. Would you like the House of Choices to exist, and function as a parlament? Yes No Category:Blog posts